darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Toys Czar Us
Toys Czar us is an episode. Plot Summary Gosalyn gets into trouble at school for playing baseball in the halls and is called into Principal Farnsworth's office. Darkwing is investigating a robbery of a toy store. Darkwing finds a clue that proves that Quackerjack was the culprit. Just then a message plane flies in and it's Launchpad telling Darkwing that he needs to go to Gosalyn's school because she is in trouble again. The principal gives Drake a book called "The Perfect Parent" to read and use as a guide. Drake starts reading the book at home and in the process, does not pay attention to what he is doing and causes a calamity which Gosalyn takes care of without him knowing it. He gets a call that Quackerjack has a hostage plot at the toy store that was just robbed. Darkwing shows up as Quackerjack is stocking the shelves with his toys. Quackerjack sends his mechanical teeth to attack Darkwing while he gets away. Darkwing uses an exploding dog bone to get rid of the teeth and runs outside to find Launchpad who tells him that Quackerjack got away. Darkwing goes back home to help Gosalyn with her homework. As Drake is helping her, he causes another calamity. Drake gets a call that Quackerjack is at the toy store again. He leaves and shows up as Darkwing to confront Quackerjack. Quackerjack uses an inflatable punching bag to stop Darkwing and get away. The punching bag gets bigger and bigger and will explode. Darkwing uses a grappling hook in the skylight to get out of the store and tosses the grappling hook away once he gets on the roof. The hook pops the punching bag and blows up the store. Darkwing lands on a stuffed panda which is one of Quackerjack's and it explodes. He goes back home to help Gosalyn again. As Darkwing and Launchpad are walking along, Darkwing realizes that if something were to happen to him, Gosalyn would be all alone. Gosalyn comes home to find the house spotless and Drake is giving her all his attention. She asks him why he isn't out fighting crime and he tells her that he has given up crime fighting to be a full time parent. Gosalyn wants things to stay as they were, but Drake insists and tells her that he signed her up for the school play called Gone With the Breeze and he is going to direct it. Drake and Launchpad go around town and post flyers for the school play. One of them falls down a storm drain and lands near Quackerjack as he is wondering where to find a bunch of kids to buy his toys. He decides to go to the play to sell his toys. Gosalyn and the other kids don't want to do the play, but Drake stops them before they can leave and tells them to take their places. After Drake leaves, Quackerjack shows up and lures the kids down to the sewer when he promises them toys. Gosalyn tells them not to go but they follow him anyway and Gosalyn is captured by Quackerjack's toys. Drake announces the play and draws back the curtain to find the kids are gone. He thinks they have gone to the local pizza parlor and tells Launchpad to stall the crowd while he goes to find them. Quackerjack shows his toys to the kids and when they can't pay for them, he makes the kids work on building his toys in order to make money to buy them. Gosalyn, Honker, and Tank get away and are chased by Quackerjack's mechanical teeth. They find a storm drain right outside the pizza parlor and Drake is standing on it. Gosalyn tells him that Quackerjack is behind the kids disappearance and the teeth drag them away. Drake realizes that it is time for Darkwing to make a comeback. Just as Quackerjack is about to teach Gosalyn a lesson, Darkwing shows up and they begin to do battle while Gosalyn helps Honker and Tank escape with the other kids. Gosalyn then tries to help Darkwing several times but it winds up backfiring. Darkwing crashes into a big pile of toys and it falls down on him and Quackerjack. Quackerjack sees that all his toys are ruined and pulls out another blow up punching bags to blow up Darkwing and Gosalyn. Gosalyn finds Mr. Banana Brain and pulls the pin out of him and throws him at Quackerjack and he explodes. Darkwing and Gosalyn think they have won but Quackerjack falls on the trigger and the doll starts to inflate. Darkwing and Gosalyn think they are done for and start apologizing for the things they have done wrong. Darkwing reaches for Gosalyn's hand and finds a plug. He uses his teeth and pulls the plug and deflates the doll before it's too late. They get back to the play and Gosalyn and Drake agree to go back to they way they were doing things before Drake got the book. Quotes :Launchpad: Hey, you OK, DW? :Darkwing: Yeah, yeah, yeah. The old panda (stuffed toy) broke my fall. (The ticking panda explodes) Well, he nearly broke my fall, and my arm, my leg, my favorite neck. Quackerjack: (Upon seeing his toy utopia knocked down, he cries) My kingdom! Broken like a cheap toy! (Bawls his eyes out in despair) My career is ruined. Launchpad: I just flew in from Duckburg, and boy are my arms tired! Quackerjack: Well if it isn't Darkwing dud! :Darkwing: So, you say the pesky perpetrator pilfered your stock of plentiful playthings? :Toy Store Owner: No, I just said I got robbed! Darkwing: I am the quality time that ruins your play time! Quackerjack: (To the kids he captured) I know! I will pay you for your work. Tank: Yeah, so? Quackerjack: Then you can buy my toys. (Laughs) This is the happiest moment of my life. (He pulls a handkerchief out and wipes a tear away with it as he sniffles happily) Darkwing: I am the check writer in the cash only line! I am...obviously out of my trademark blue smoke! Notes References * "Gone with the Breeze" is a play on Gone with the Wind, a 1936 novel adapted to stage and screen numerous times. In the audiobook "High Wave Robbery", the pun is "Gone with the Mind". * The title is a pun on the toy store chain Toys R Us. Continuity * Launchpad mentions Duckburg, the main setting of DuckTales, from which he originates. * The scene with Henri is referenced in "Planet of the Capes". * Mr. History would return in "Quack of Ages" as Mr. Trivia Buff. * Quackerjack cries in this episode two times; the first time as he is happy to have the kids he captured build his toys so he can pay them money to buy his toys, and the second time in despair when he sees his toy utopia knocked over. The other episodes he cries in are “Stressed to Kill” alongside Megavolt when Darkwing, who is too relaxed, is busy cooking his cocktail wieners in the fire that’s burning St. Canard, and in “Jail Bird” when he became desperate to get his wackiness back from Negaduck with Darkwing’s help. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Farnsworth, the regular version of Mr. Banana Brain, and Mr. History. Errors * Principal Farnsworth asks Drake if he wants some Brie and crackers, but the only cheese she has on the tray is Swiss. Other * The wind-up puppy Quackerjack shows off is the same model as Anna Matronic, a character whose episode was cancelled, employs in "The Silly Canine Caper". Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD